Gone Gordie
by margotrobbie148
Summary: Chris comes to Gordie's house one day to find the place a mess and Gordie missing. When news of an affair between Chris and Gordie's girlfriend comes out, the Castle Rock people take this as an opportunity to pin Chris a criminal, a murderer, like the rest of his family. But as he starts to find more evidence, he realizes Gordie might not have disappeared after all...
1. Chapter 1

I was knocking on the door for ages. Why wasn't Gordie answering?  
I know his parents wouldn't answer, they were always at work this time.  
Gordie and I were best friends. Why had he been ignoring me lately? I wanted to catch up with him. I just wanted to know why he would always avoid me or pretend I didn't exist whenever we were out at the Ice-Cream Parlor. I didn't know why.  
Unless...  
No, no, he wouldn't know about that. No one knows about that.  
So the other day, when I saw him walking down the street, I talked to him. Asked him what's up. He said he was fine. I knew he wasn't. But I knew I wasn't going to get an answer out of him there so I asked him if I could swing by tomorrow.  
And he said yes. Straight away. Almost as if he wanted me to ask that. Which was weird. But I didn't think anything of it.  
It took me too long. Then, I remembered what Gordie told me ages ago - he had a spare key under his front mat.  
I got the key and turned the latch, going into the house. Once I entered, I saw someone on the street. It was Mrs Allen, Gordie's neighbor and the meanest lady in town. She was looking at me suspiciously but I didn't think anything of it.  
Maybe it looked like I was breaking into his house. Which I kind of was. But Gordie wasn't answering.  
I called out for Gordie but I didn't hear anything.  
So I walked through the house and into the lounge room.  
And then I was met with a weird sight.  
In the lounge room, Gordie's glass table was on its side. The glass wasn't there. And it was on its side. I looked around. I saw about two or three shards of glass but not the rest of it.  
It literally looked like someone had smashed the table and cleaned the glass.  
I looked around. Gordie wasn't there...  
"GORDIE!" I called out...  
But no answer...


	2. Chapter 2

_When I met Gordie, the first thing I noticed was the back of his head. I imagined cracking it open and seeing what his brain had inside. And asking the questions of a friendship when we started to get one.  
Who are we?  
What will we do to each other?_

I called Eliza first. I don't know why but it seemed to be the best option.  
Eliza is Gordie's girlfriend but you see, the thing is, me and Eliza, for a few months now, well...  
Well, we've be fucking each others brains out...behind Gordie's back...  
I felt really guilty about it at first but her pussy was addictive to me. It was like sugar. Once I got a taste of her, I never felt satisfied. I constantly needed more.  
And it wasn't just that. I mean, Eliza and I had similar interests and shit. We really bonded.

I felt weird around Gordie for the first few weeks we started to see each other. But then I stopped feeling guilty because it felt like I was forcing myself to feel guilty.

Maybe I should feel guilty but I just don't for some reason.

I feel like it would be morally okay to keep banging Gordie's girlfriend behind his back.

It sounds weird but to me, it just doesn't feel it.

So Eliza rocked up after I gave her the call from Gordie's landline. And I told her the news. Told her Gordie wasn't here.

We looked around for a while and worried for a bit. And now, all of a sudden, we were in Gordie's room. On Gordie's bed. Making out. And probably about to have sex.

In the middle of a passionate kiss between my lips and Eliza's plump pink lips, I pulled out and just had to stop.

'Baby, what's wrong?' she asked me.

'It's nothing.'  
'Liar. Tell me.'

'Eliza, I don't know if I can keep doing this.'

'Doing what?'

'This! What we're doing now!'

'Sex?' Eliza said.

'Exactly! We're fucking each other on Gordie's bed. Your boyfriend's bed, my best friend's bed while he's missing.'

'Well, we actually aren't fucking yet...'

'Whatever. We have done it before. Many times. And it's bad.'

'Do you want to stop?' Eliza asked the question that Chris had on his mind for quite some time. He had asked himself before - did he want to stop?

'I-I don't know.' Real fucking great answer, Chris. Eliza stared at him as she leaned closer. She started nipping on his ear.

'Eliza, stop,' Chris pleaded, although he was enjoying it.

'Come on, you love it,' she whispered into his ear with a seductive voice. 'Why stop?' Then she made her way down to Chris' neck.'

'I-I-I do. But...I shouldn't.' Chris looked into her eyes.

'Why? Because of Gordie?' Chris nodded, a bit half-assed.

'Well we've done it for a while, why stop now?' she suggested.

'I don't know, I think I'm having second thoughts.' Eliza pondered for a moment, then sat up and looked at Chris right in the eyes.

'Are you sure you want to stop?' she asked him seriously, 'If you say so, we can. We'll stop it and won't do it again.'

When Chris didn't reply, Eliza moved in seductively. 'How about this?'

She then pinned him down on the bed, taking Chris by suprise, and planted herself above him. 'We'll do it one last time and if you decide you don't want to do it again, then this will be the last time. I'll go back to Gordie when we find him and we won't mention this again.

Chris looked at her seriously. 'Deal.'

Eliza smiled then started to kiss Chris again. Chris started to return her kisses, wrapping his arms around Eliza's neck. Eliza gently bit his lips and Chris opened his mouth to allow her entrance. Eliza slipped her tongue in and started to play with Chris' tongue. Then Eliza kissed Chris' cheek, then his neck, then his chest, then his stomach...  
'Eliza?'  
She just went lower...  
'Eliza!'  
And lower...  
'ELIZA!;  
And lower...  
'FUCK!' Chris screamed as all the thoughts of giving this up flew out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I only decided to call the police when Eliza and I were finished...you know. Looking back at it, I should've called the police first but I felt like Eliza might have known where Gordie was gone. But it had been two hours and he still hadn't come home yet.  
When Eliza left, I had to hush her out of the door. Her shirt and her hair was all ruffled from what we did in Gordie's bed. Yes, that's right. I had sex with Gordie's girlfriend in Gordie's bed, which is so wrong but you would do the same if you knew what Eliza was like.  
When I brought her out the door, Mrs Allen was there, looking at us. I wondered how long she had been there for. She was looking suspiciously at us. Oh well, if she does blab, no one would believe her because she's an old lady known for complaining at everything. And even if people do believe her, I'll just say Eliza was over to see Gordie. I mean, it is Gordie's house.  
The cops finally arrived and I ushered them in. There was Detective Alison and Policeman Jason.  
'Thank you heaps for coming,' I said as they came in.  
'You filed a missing persons report against Gordon LaChance?' Alison said.  
'I came to his house because I went to meet up with him but I came home to this,' I said as I lead them into the living room.  
They looked at the site of the broken table. Jason looked suspicious.  
'Does this table usually have glass in it?' Jason asked.  
Alison picked up a small shard on the carpet. 'Yes, it would have glass, here's a piece now,' she said.  
'Where's the rest of the glass?' Jason asked me.  
'I'm not sure,' I said.  
'You're telling us that someone would have broken the table and cleaned most of it away?' Alison said.  
'I guess so,' I said. Jason and Alison looked at me, a bit shocked.  
They moved into the kitchen as they talked to me. 'Sir, what's your name?'  
'Chris, Chris Chambers.'  
They looked at me strangely for a bit as an uncomfortable silence fell among us. I knew they were judging me as a Chambers kid. They broke the silence by pretending to act as if it never happened.  
'And what is the relationship between you and Gordon LaChance?' Alison asked.  
'We're best friends,' I said.  
'Gordon Lachance, is that Denny's brother?' Jason asked.  
'Sure is,' I said.  
'Wow, I was the coach of his track team when he was in Junior High,' Jason said, 'Can't believe it's been almost six years since he died.'  
'I know you two are friends,' Alison said, 'You were the kids who found Ray Brower.'  
I was shocked. 'How do you know that?'  
'I was on the phone when you called in,' Alison said with a smile.  
'But we did it anonymously,' I said.  
'We trace every anonymous call, you know,' Alison said.  
'Wow,' I said, a little surprised.  
'Is there anything we should be concerned of?' Alison asked, 'Did he have any disorders or take any medication?'  
'No, no, I don't think so,' I told her, 'Wait, no. Gordie has OCD. I remember, he was diagnosed with it earlier this year. I remember the day, he looked real upset when he told me.'  
'How long since you've known that Gordie was missing?' Jason asked.  
'Probably about two hours,' I said.  
'And yet, you only called us about half an hour ago?' Alison said, suspiciously.  
'Well, I didn't really think anything of it at first,' I said, 'So I asked his girlfriend to come over to see if she knew where he was.'  
'Did she?' Jason asked.  
'No,' Jason said.  
Alison's attention was drawn to the kitchen. She put a sticky note on the kitchen cabinet. On top of tiny streak of blood. It was just like someone had red paint on a thin brush and waved it across the air, causing it to stain the kitchen cabinet. I was alarmed when he noticed what they were doing.  
'Do you know where the bin is?' Alison asked me.  
'Yeah, I think it's here,' I said as he got it out of the pantry. Alison inspected the plastic bag and reached in. Out came her hand and she was holding a handful of shards. Glass shards.  
'Glass shards,' she said, 'What do you think that'd means?'  
'Is that the glass from the table?' Jason asked.  
'We were right, someone did clean it up,' Alison said.  
Chris looked concerned. Jason and I followed Alison into the living room. Alison then went towards a table. It was then I realized the table was slightly out of proportion. Alison put another sticky note on it.  
'Why you marking that?' Jason asked.  
'Gordie has OCD, Chris told us,' Alison said, 'Isn't it be a bit weird that this table isn't perfectly straight against the wall?'  
They then walked through the living room. Alison found something else - a stack of magazines stacked on top of each other. She marked it too.  
'These look like magazines that belong on that glass table,' Alison said, 'If it broke, they would've gone off with the table.'  
'But they're perfectly stacked on top of each other?' I said.  
'Exactly,' Alison said, almost a little too slow for my liking.  
'Should we check upstairs?' Jason proposed.  
And that's where we found ourselves later. Going upstairs. They checked in Gordie's bedroom. Shit, I forgot to clean that up! Oh well, the bed was just messed and they'll think a packet of condoms was Gordie's.  
After Alison and Jason inspected, they turned to me and she said 'We'll have police check this house for more but meanwhile, I think we should start a missing persons advertisement.'  
'What's that?' I asked.  
'We'll put Gordie in fliers, on the news, in diners and then tomorrow night, we'll have every gather at a nearby venue somewhere where his parents can talk. Anything to help us find him.'  
'So you think he's missing?' Chris said.  
'Either that or...' She stopped before she could say the other option.  
But I knew what it was...


	4. Chapter 4

The vigil was up tonight. I really didn't feel up to it but I had to go because I was the one who found the place all messed up and I was his friend. Plus Alison said I had to talk.  
The vigil was just a bunch of people coming to watch me and his parents talk about Gordie, to get more awareness up. Eliza had produced the best speech for me and I was ready.  
The time came and I saw everyone in the distance as I came to the vigil. Almost all of the town/s population coming out at the start of the night. Lights being held in their hands as groups come to say goodbye. Even kids, boys the age when Gordie and I found Ray, were coming in on their bicycles to go to the vigil. I wondered why there was so much support.  
He had only been gone for a day and he wasn't the towns perfect boy or anything. Maybe this town just loves tragedy. Everyone was horrified when best baseball player Denny died and now I guess they'd relish in an opportunity to get the second son to be gone.  
When I got there, I realised I was one of the last. Heaps of people had already surfaced there. I saw Eliza there, right next to Detective Alison.  
'Hey,' Eliza said. I hugged her, not too close or else Alison would suspect something.  
'Smash this speech,' she said.  
'I will, you wrote it,' I said.  
"Alison looked at us strangely. 'Wait, you don't even write the speech?' she questioned me.

I was a bit dumbfounded. Eliza tried to help me. 'Well, he did but you know, I just-'  
'Eliza wanted to help a bit,' I said, 'Cause she and Gordie are together, she felt like she had to help a bit.'  
'I hope that's the case,' Alison said. It was in that moment I realised I really didn't like Alison. I smiled at Eliza before running up to the gazebo, where Gordie's parents were waiting. The two parents, the two assholes who hadn't paid any attention to him after Denny's death. And now, here they were, putting on a poker face to impress the public. Only caring about their son now that something had happened to him. They were even standing next to a carboard poster. It was a photo of Gordie with the words 'FIND GORDIE AT 1433 - 330 - GORDIE.'  
As I went up to the gazebo, I realised everyone going quiet. Everyone came in. They were surprised that I was here to talk. But they didn't care nether the less. They wanted to see another Chambers kid make a fool of himself.  
I was greeted immediately by both Mr and Mrs. LaChance with open arms. Assholes, they've hated me and my family for years and I knew it. But now they were willing to pretend to like me, just for the sake of the town. Just because they realize the kid they've ignored is gone.

I went up to the microphone. The words came to me, I practiced them with Eliza many times. In between our blowjob and make out sessions, we got around to practicing it and now here I was.  
I thought - if I could please these people, if I could make them feel like I truly am sad for Gordie's disappearance, maybe they might like me. They might see me as someone who isn't defined by what their brother or father do. But that could only be possible if I tried. So I did try.  
'Thank you, thank you all for being here, it means the world to me and to Gordie's parents. As you all know, I found Gordie missing two days ago. And I beg of anyone, with any information at all, to come forward and help us find him. Help us.'  
I paused. I had picked this pause because Eliza had put in just the right amount of pauses to convince them of my anguish. The pause lasted longer because I noticed two girls looking at me and whispering to each other. I snapped out of it and went back to my speech. But by then I realised everyone was clapping.  
Clapping! They liked me. I had done it! I got them on my side. I was about to start up again when suddenly I heard a screech from the crowd.  
'CHRIS!'  
Everyone turned around. The screecher was a woman called Katherine George. She was the school counsellor and she was the most useless counsellor to ever be hired. She never provided any helpful information and she claimed to never break confidentiality but somehow the teachers would always find out mysteriously of what she told you.  
'WHERE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND, CHRIS?' she screamed out.  
I decided to ignore her and go back on to my speech. 'I really just want to say that-'  
'WHY WERE YOU GOING OUT WITH GORDIE'S GIRLFRIEND?' she screamed out.  
Mr and Mrs LaChance looked at each other. People murmured in the crowd. Fuck, I thought. How the hell did she know that?  
'YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HIS GIRLFRIEND BEHIND HIS BACK FOR SIX MONTHS, CHRIS!' she screamed.  
I noticed Eliza in the crowd. Her hands came over her mouth. People around her started to look at her.  
The crowd went silent as did I before I murmured out a useless 'Thank you' and walked off the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

I started to walk away as I heard the murmurs of the crowd. I took a look at Eliza who was also starting to walk away before going unnoticed.

She was lucky. I was noticed. People were gathering behind me, shouting and yelling. People taking photos. Suddenly, Detective Jason was up by my side as the media search got bigger.

'No questions, thank you,' he told them as we started to run. As soon as we ran so did the crowd.

I was trying my hardest to get away from their photos and questions. But they just intensified.

It only got worse as I got into the car. Jason pushed me in and drove off.

Alison's car followed closely by and we got to Gordie's house. And the media frenzy had followed me there. They were still taking photos.

Alison ignored them while Jason tried to hide me. I finally got inside.

'Why'd you take me here? I wanna go home,' I told them.

'Is what Katherine said true?' Alison asked.

'Mrs George is the worst counsellor in the world,' I said, 'I bet you she doesn't even know Gordie.'

'Well, this is a report on all the times Gordie went to her office and it seems like she did know him,' Alison said as she passed me a table full of dates Gordie met with Mrs George.

I was defeated. 'Okay, yes, it's true,' I said, 'But how would Katherine have known?'

'We're going to be talking to her soon but I think we're just going to presume that Gordie knew about you and Eliza and was talking to the counsellor about it,' Alison said.

'And didn't you say you called Eliza here first after finding Gordie missing?' Jason asked.

'Yes, I did, because I wanted to see if-'

'-she knew where he was,' Jason said, 'Or did you just have another one of your naughty meet ups? Does that explain the messy bed we found?'

'Hey, don't start it,' I said, getting a little more offended than I had intended.

'Okay, just give this a rest now,' Alison said, 'Now because he hasn't been gone for two long we can't do an investigation but with this claim and the fact it's been over 48 hours since he's gone missing, tomorrow is the day we're going to be inspecting this house for any traces of crime.'

'Can I please go home?' I asked.

They shut up after that home. The car ride home was the longest.

Come on, Gordie, stop playing around. I remember when we were little and we used to play hide and seek. You'd hide in the best spots and I couldn't find you. Even when I was calling out your name, you still wouldn't come out. You always liked to win. One time I was so stressed I told your parents and they worried too. They were going to call the police before you showed up.

This isn't a game of hide and seek, Gordie. You need to come back now.

I really wondered where he was.

 _ **Sorry for such a shitty chapter and such a long wait. I know this isn't the chapter people wanted after waiting so long. I got a private message just then and it somehow inspired me to update this story. I promise I'll post more later. By this week you'll know what happened to Gordie.**_

 _ **Thanks :)**_


End file.
